Coming out to Mum
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: Peri and Nico come out to their mothers. Pico fluff. Please review.


Nico held Peri's hand as they sat outside College Coffee, "We're actually gunna do this aren't we?" Peri asked her secret girlfriend,

"Yeah." Nico replied, she was putting on a brave face for Peri, but in reality, she was shitting it at the thought of having to sit Sienna down and tell her she was into girls, not to mention how Patrick would react when he eventually found out.

Peri was feeling just as nervous, it came as a big enough shock to Peri when she found out Leela was her mum, things were still a bit awkward between them….maybe telling her was just one revelation too many, "You scared?" Peri asks, squeezing Nico's hand, Nico chuckled,

"Of course not."

"You're a liar, Nico Blake." Peri kissed her on the cheek, making sure no one saw, "Who are we going to tell first?" Both girls faced ahead of them, "Look, we could tell Sienna first, I know you just want to get it out of the way so…I could…be there to….for moral support." Peri smiled and Nico pondered on her girlfriend's suggestion,

"How about we both tell them at the same time?" Nico finally said,

"Ok, meet back here after?"

"Sure."

"Oh and Nico!" Peri said,

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Nico pulled her in for a kiss, and when they broke apart, she repeated the phrase,

"I love you too."

_*Telling Sienna*_

Nico took her time walking up the stairs to flat 1 of Oakdale Drive, when she thought about backing out, she thought of Peri, and immediately told herself to man up, "Nico, that you, honey?" Sienna called from the kitchen as she chopped away at some vegetables, "I'm just making some dinner."

Nico took a deep breath, I didn't take a genius to know that Sienna loved her daughter dearly, but it was also easy to tell Sienna just wasn't equipped to deal with something like this, at least that's how it seemed to Nico, "Mum, sit down."

Sienna took the seat opposite of her daughter, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh, God, you're not pregnant are you?" Sienna went into a panic, Nico saw that she had completely gotten the wrong end of the stick, "Oh jesus, it's me all over again, I'm too young to be a grandmother-"

"Mum, no." Nico finally said, "I'm not pregnant." Much to her mother's relief, "It's quite the opposite in fact."

Sienna sat there, clueless as to what her daughter was getting at, "You know I'm _really _good mates with Peri, yeah?"

"Yeah." Sienna smiled obliviously,

"Well…the thing is….we're a bit more than mates….if you get my drift." Nico saw the cogs turning in her mother's head, she saw the moment Sienna put two and two together.

"Nico, are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you and Peri….seeing each other?" Slowly, Nico nodded her head, too scared to look her mother in the eyes, afraid of her reaction. Sienna got up and started pacing, _pacing is never a good sign, _Nico thought.

"Do you hate me?" Sienna turned to her teary-eyed daughter,

"No. No I don't hate you, of course I don't, I love you more than anything, I'm just shocked…." Sienna was ashamed, not because of Nico, but because of her immediate reaction, _Who gets up and paces? _Sienna thought, _so what if she likes girls? If she's happy, isn't that everything I could want? _"Nico, being with Peri, is it making you happy?" Nico nodded her head,

"Thank you for telling me, sweetheart." Sienna hugged Nico, the way a loving mother does, her hand rested on the back of Nico's head as she stroked her daughter's soft locks, "I don't love you any less, and anyway, you know I love Peri, she's a nice girl."

"Thanks, Mum, I love you."

Sienna hugged her tighter, "I love you too."

_*Telling Leela*_

"Leela, can I talk to you." Peri called to her mum,

"Yeah." Curious of the nature of Peri's desired conversation, Leela took a seat next to her daughter,

"Ok, um…I'm going to tell you something, and you might be shocked at first, but-"

Leela cut her off with a furious glare and a sharp toned warning, "You better not be pregnant." Leela warned,

"No-"

"Because if you are, I swear to God Peri I will ring your neck!-"

Peri stopped Leela mid-rant, "No, Leela, I'm not pregnant."

"Good, I mean can you imagine it, me, a granny at twenty-seven?"

"Ok, you know what I'm just gunna come right out and say it I'm going out with Nico Blake." Peri said in a rush,

"I didn't really get that Peri." Leela said,

"I said, I'm going out with Nico Blake."

Leela's eyes widened, "Nico, as in Sienna's Nico." Peri nodded,

At that moment Ste and Tegan had come back from town, knowing they'd walked in on a tense moment as soon as they walked through the door, "What's going on?" Tegan asked,

"Peri's just come out." Leela said, Tegan and Ste started to smile,

"And who's the lucky lass?" Said Tegan again,

"Nico." Peri said, smiling,

Both Tegan and Ste grew smug, "You owe me and Tegan a tenner." Ste declared, Leela reluctantly parted ways with two ten pound notes and gave them to her siblings,

"Am I missing something here?" Peri exclaimed, _What's with all this shit about tenner's? _

"Tegan and Ste said you were a lesbian and that you fancied Nico, I told them it was ridiculous, they said 'bet you a tenner' and I liked my odds….."

Peri turned to Tegan and Ste, "Come on, It was so obvious you fancied that girl, Peri." Tegan told a blushing Peri, when they were both gone, Leela wrapped Peri in her arms,

"Thank you for telling me, I know it must've been hard, just answer me this, do you love her?"

"Yeah." Peri replied,

"It doesn't matter who you like or who you date, I love you."

"I love you too, Mum."


End file.
